


Fight Or Flight...Or Both

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nathan has the worst luck, Sully cares about Nathan so much, Young Nate, Young Sully, poor kid, protective!sully, read the notes for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Danger follows Nathan around as we would all agree. What happens when he is forced into a dire situation but Sully is nowhere to be seen? Can the teenager save himself?





	Fight Or Flight...Or Both

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Attempted rape. 
> 
> Do not read if this could effect you negatively in any way, keep yourself safe at all costs. That's all that matters.

As it turns out being a kid in a business filled to the brim with crooks comes with its many dangers. Go figure! Nathan hasn't quite got to grips with the fact he's not indestructible yet despite his many brushes with death. He's still a teenager so it makes sense but that doesn't stop danger coming to find him in anyway possible.

Sullivan tries his best to steer danger away from the youthful teen, keeping him close when they find themselves in yet another seedy bar. It's not always as easy as trying to be there to help all the time. 

"Sullivan, long time no see," an overly friendly voice greets Sully when they walk in, the stranger is smiling widely at the older man, clasping his hand in a handshake, "and this is..." 

The man is shorter then Sully by just less then a few centimetres with long dark brown hair falling over his gaunt face. He must be around Sully's age or older, Nathan muses thoughtfully as he sizes up the man. He's not sure whether to be threatened or not.

Nathan glances at Sully in a silent question of the trust he has for this man but Sully doesn't look at him, his eyes set on the stranger. This leaves the teenager at a bit of a loss.

"Nathan," Nathan answers, gripping the man's offered hand, trying to keep an air of confidence about him, "do you two know each other?"

"In passing," Sully answers, his gaze isn't noticeably hostile but it's definitely not friendly either. It's enough to put Nathan on his guard.

"Come now, Victor. We were in the navy together," the man says, grinning in a way that puts Nathan on edge, too friendly to be friendly, "I'm Dennis Williams." 

The name doesn't ring a bell to Nathan, he's not sure whether to be relieved or worried about that. He would be a lot less stressed if he could just talk to Sully alone for a minute to get the ins and outs of the situation. Dennis could just be a friendly person. Though, Nathan doubts it. 

"Well, despite how nice it was to catch up, Dennis, but the kid and I need to be going," Sully states, his hand placed on Nathan's shoulder to steer the kid out of the bar.

Nathan's confused to say the least, Sully's grip is hard on his shoulder but not urgent. He can tell by that lack of urgency in his voice and actions that there is no danger from this Dennis guy, no, more like a past distain for the person rather than a fear of him. In his slight haste, Nathan manages to knock into a woman holding a drink. You can probably see where that went.

A smashed glass and soaked t-shirt later. Sully begrudgingly buys the woman another drink, before telling Nathan to go and clean himself up as much as possible in the toilets. Nathan nods, offering a quick apology to the woman before tactically removing himself from the situation.

 

 

With seedy bars comes just as seedy people, ones Nathan will try to avoid at all costs. Nathan avoids all eye-contact as he manoeuvres himself towards the gentleman's toilets, just like both Sully and Sam had warned him to do. They say it makes you less noticeable that way.

Pushing open the blue door, Nathan slides into the cramped, filthy bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief to see it's empty. A relief that is short lived when someone drunkenly swings open the door, letting it make a loud bang as it hits the wall without so much as a second look.

 

The man is looking at Nathan with an expression he can't place, one he's never seen before. Despite his conscious mind being unable to place the emotion, something inside him must, as it sends a wave of warning signals straight to his brain with one main message, get out _now_. Easier said than done. When his body finally catches up with his mind, Nathan starts to back away from the man but there's one problem. He's trapped, the only door being on the man's side.

Nathan can feel panic welling up inside him ready to burst as the man advances forward towards him threateningly, grabbing him roughly by the front of his wine stained t-shirt.

His mind's screaming at him to find a way out but his options are running thin as the stranger presses his back to the wall, a hand pressed firmly at his throat. Nathan isn't stupid, far from it, he knows what the stranger is planning to do to him and he's also hyper-aware there is very little he can do to protect himself at this point.

Something must snap in Nathan's mind, however, when he feels the man's other hand travel down his body, as he suddenly has a new lease of energy. He takes hold of the man's finger in his teeth and bites down, hard enough to draw blood. The man yelps in shock and pain, reeling backwards, subsequently letting Nathan go. Hitting the ground, Nathan feels a broken brick from the wall touch his finger tips and, without a second though, he grabs it and hits the man over the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

An eery silence overtakes the room only broken by Nathan's labouring breaths. He wipes his damp eyes on his sleeve, sparing a quick glance at the unconscious man, who would no doubt wake up with nothing but a throbbing headache and maybe fragmented memories of that night, before exiting the bathroom. He desperately needs to find Sully, who is probably chatting to some woman, and get the hell out of this place.

 

Sure enough, Sully is at the bar chatting to a short blonde woman oblivious to everything that has just happened. If it wasn't for Nathan's desperate need to leave this place, he would probably have hidden the events with all the other secrets he's carrying.

"Sully," Nathan says, voice clearly displaying urgency, as he gets to the man's side, "we need to go, now."

Sully doesn't argue, paying the disappointed lady for his drinks and following Nathan out of the bar without so much as a word against it. They stay silent for awhile as they walk down the road to wait for a cab.

"Do you want to tell me what was so urgent that we had to leave, kid?" Sully inquires, his eyebrows furrowed in concern at the boy's unusually quiet exterior.

Nathan looks at the ground in thought, should he just tell him or...

"Someone, a man, cornered me in the toilets. He was gonna... I just wanted to get out of there," Nathan admits, awkwardly, not meeting Sully's eyes as the older man pulls them both to a stop.

"Nathan, look at me," Sully demands, a poorly repressed anger clear in his voice, it makes Nathan uneasy despite knowing the anger is directed anywhere but at him, "please, just look at me, kid."

Obediently, Nathan does, meeting Sully's eyes hesitantly. He doesn't look anger...he looks absolutely furious.

"I'm fine, Sully, really. I am now anyway," Nathan reassures, he offers his mentor a small smile and adds, "he'll regret messing with me when he wakes up with a killer headache."

"I should never have let you go alone in a place like that," Sully says, guiltily, rubbing his face with his hand, "he didn't...touch you, kid? If he did, I'll..."

"Relax, Sullivan. He tried but I stopped him. Bit his finger than hit him over the head with a brick, bet he wasn't expecting that," Nathan says, plastering his cocky smirk on his face, it drops, however, when Sully gives him a look, "I dealt with it, okay? I won't lie, I was scared but i saw an opportunity and got myself out of that situation. You don't need to kill anyone."

Sully nods, giving the kid a once over to make sure he really is okay while lighting a cigar, "I'm glad you're okay, boy-o. I'm sorry I wasn't there to back you up."

Nathan shakes his head, "that doesn't matter now. Tell me about this Dennis bloke, you didn't seem to welcome his presence."

Sully groans, taking a long intake of his cigar, "Dennis Williams is a right Goddamn liability, last time I saw him...."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.  
> I do not own any right to these characters yet the story is all mine.  
> Comments and kudos are always recommended and welcomed.


End file.
